


Les I'm Miserable

by KMS7801



Series: T.Jeff and A.Ham [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMS7801/pseuds/KMS7801
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a sick idiot who can't take care of himself.Thomas Jefferson has to step in.Literally sickfic fluff





	Les I'm Miserable

Alex felt ill. He peered at his watch for what seemed like the 500th time this hour yet the clock had only moved by three minutes. He sighed face slipping of his palm and into the crook of his arm. He had been feeling an illness coming on for the past few days but when he had woken up that morning he had felt it. The whole shebang croaky sore throat, dripping in sweat and a pounding headache. He had thought about taking the day off considering it was literally the last day of term but his attendance was outrageously low for George’s class due to the fact he was an idiot who couldn’t teach and that he had to sit next to Jefferson. 

Alex groaned into his elbow trying to stifle another painful cough before he drew the attention of the rest of the class that was working peacefully in silence. 

“Hamilton can you please stop fucking groaning you’re doing my head in,” Jefferson slyly whispered in Alex’s direction.   
“Get off my back dick Jefferson aren’t you more concerned about that girl Madison is making eyes over,” Alex whispered back voiced rasping painfully but still managing to break out into a smirk. Jefferson glared back quickly before eyeing up Madison in disdain mouth turning down in disapproval. 

“Awe poor Jefferson your boyfriend does not want you anymore is the honeymoon period over?” Alex feels a wave of wooziness pass over him as another drip of sweat slips down his neck.   
“You don’t know what you’re talking about Hamilton, James and I were never dating, while you’re talking about me and Madison you should be really be looking at your boyfriend Laurens who’s currently engaging in some very hot eye sex with Lafayette over there,”  
“Oh fuck off Jefferson, Laurens and I had sex once we are not dating.” 

Jefferson glares back, Alex looks over at his work slyly and realizes that Jefferson had been writing about him, George had set a quiet writing task where they had to write about the worst day or moment of their life, George had a trend for being very negative. By the way Jefferson’s laptop was angled he had meant for Hamilton to read what seemed to be a very dramatic retelling of the moment they set eyes on each other. 

Alex remembers the moment well he was a naive 1st year, ready for his first law class with Washington. He had walked into class and sat down in the only seat left available. Halfway through the class, the dude sat next to him had stood up to answer Washington’s question about whether presidential elects should be elected for life. Jefferson had argued that it was stupid which then caused their first public argument which had caused them to be thrown out the first class of the semester. 

Alex flits his eyes over Jefferson work so far, the writing stated that he was “The most annoying gremlin he had ever seen,” With “Views so outrageously wrong he should not be let anywhere near the constitution.”   
“Are you fucking kidding me Jefferson, your writing about meeting me, you must have had a very easy life if meeting me was the worst moment.” Alex peers down at his brief description of the hurricane that swept through Nevis and shuddered, his fever rose by a few degrees.

“I can’t help it if when the first moment I set eyes on you traumatized me so bad it has become the worst moment of my life,” Jefferson bites back slightly raising his voice so that George looks over to see what the fuss is all about.

“What is it that you’ve written about me? His ideas on the duration of the presidency are dangerous and his nonsensical and should not be allowed near public ears,” Hamilton’s voice near screeches causing his voice to crack and his throat to feel like it’s bursting into flames. 

“Well listen here you ignorant fuck presidency should be for life….” Alex’s voice breaks and he bursts into a round of coughing and spluttering unattractively into his sleeve.   
“Oh Hamilton how can you be so dumb,” Jefferson booms leering over Hamilton’s curled over body.  
“RIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH!” George storms over and points towards the door, “Get out, this was supposed to be a quiet exercise, and Hamilton don’t come back for a couple of days you look sick enough to drop.

Alex peers upwards at Georges fuming face and decides its best not to argue, he grabs his bag and slings the laptop in the front pocket. Now he’s not concentrating on his writing he truly does feel like death, the flu was going around the café which he works at and John had a bout all last week. He peers down blearily at his feet as he walks towards the door trying to remember when he last ate although at the moment his stomach feels rockier that the boat that brought him to New York.   
He continues to walk down the deserted corridor hearing Jefferson’s clunky footsteps slowly following him, he feels a wave of nausea come over him and he stops leaning on the wall, dry swallowing to keep the bile down. A wave of dizziness comes over him and suddenly it all goes black.

Hamilton doesn’t come too all at once he drifts slowly not really paying attention to his surrounding, the background noise of someone talking slowly and the smell of broth makes him feel comfortable enough to drift back off.

The next time he wakes isn’t so serene, someone is shaking him and whispering his name, he tries to turn over but strong arms prevent him doing so. “Hamilton you need to wake up,” He finally opens his eyes to Jefferson leaning over him, eyes furrowed in worry. 

“What the fuck!” he pushes himself back into the headboard and nearly passes straight back out again. Jefferson reaches over and grabs a hold of him, sitting him up straight, the worry in his eyes growing even more evident. “You passed out in the corridor, I called us a cab and now we’re back at my place, I’m cooking soup as you’re sick.”

Hamilton didn’t even know where to start. “I’m not sick I’m fine, thanks for umm taking me back to your house but I really must be going,” Alex shrugs off Jefferson’s arm and reaches over to grab his phone and keys. “Alex I can’t let you just leave, your fever it 104 and you passed out for gods sakes, I may have been a bitch to you but I’m not a psychopath.” Hamilton just looks at him dubiously. “When was the last time you ate?” Hamilton cringes and moves his eyes away, “That’s right, you need to be well otherwise I won’t have anyone to argue against and that would be terrible.”  
Hamilton moves lower down the bed as Jefferson places a wet cloth on his burning forehead, Alex grabs Thomas’s wrist “Thanks,” he blushes awkwardly, and Thomas simply smiles.

Alex drifts in and out listening to sounds of movement in the kitchen, smirking whether he hears clattering and swearing. What seems only like 10 minutes later but in reality hours since the sun has set Thomas renters the room with two steaming bowls of what seemed like a thick stew. “It’s locro,” when he sees Hamilton confused gaze. “Mother used to make it when I was ill.” 

Hamilton smiles, “That’s nice, is she still in Virginia?” he croaks. Thomas’s smile falls as he gets under the covers with Alex, “No she passed a while ago,” Hamilton covers Thomas’s hand with his own.   
“My mum passed when I was thirteen,” Thomas smiled at Alex sadly and passed him a bowl of stew. “You better not spill this on my sheets Hamilton or I’ll tell George about you writing John’s essays for him. Alex looks taken aback “You wouldn’t dare!” Jefferson only smirks. 

The two finished eating in silence not used to being so civil to each other, Alex places his bowl on the side, “I’m exhausted thanks Thomas but I really must go,”   
“Alex I’m not letting you walk home with a fever at 11:00 at night, come here I wouldn’t bite.” Hamilton looks out the window at the blustering breeze and back at Thomas’s warm bed. “Fine but only for this one night and we are definitely not talking about this ever again.” Thomas’s smile widens. 

Alex climbs back into the bed facing Thomas who has closed his eyes and placed his glasses to the side. Alex traces his features with his eyes, he had never seen the Virginian without a fierce scowl but now in his bed wearing an old artic monkeys t-shirt and a pair of worn purple boxers he seems beautiful. It must be the fever talking Alex thinks. 

“Come ‘ere ‘Lex,” Thomas sleepily mutters pulling Alex over to him, throwing an arm around his waist almost absent-mindedly. Alex is too sleepy and ill to question it, he dozes off warm and contented thinking this may be the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also ill while writing this


End file.
